Thank You
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: The person that has always been there for Harry, may not be the person he loves. But it's the one he's meant to be with. What would it take for the Gryffindor to realize it? SLASH, DM/HP/RW


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters or settings. I do not gain any profits from writing this.

**Warnings: **Male/Male pairings, mild language, mentioned character death.

_Author's Note:_ Well, here's the promised Harry/Draco/Ron oneshot. I'm not totally satisfied with it, but I'm not sure what to do to improve it. The Sirius/Remus oneshot should be up as soon as I finish typing it.

On another note, there's a new poll on my profile, and I'd like to get to know my readers. So if you're comfortable doing so, send me a PM and tell me a little about yourself! (:

And now, enjoy!

* * *

I set a cup of tea in front of him and sat down across the table, his eyes, red and puffy, were playing across the grain. I frowned

"It was bad, wasn't it?" I asked, taking a sip of my own tea. He sighed and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose with irritation

"Beyond that." He muttered, I set my cup down and glanced out the window

"Harry..." I started, he sighed and let his head hit the table. I looked down and placed my hand over his

"He's been all I've had for so long, Draco." He muttered "Ever since 'Mione died in the war...he took her death hard..."

I did my best not to roll my eyes

"So did you, Harry." I stated, he looked at me

"Yeah, but I had you there to lean on." He stated, sitting up and taking another sip of his tea. I frowned

"Don't fall back on that, Harry. We had only been friends for a few months. Granger had been your friend for eight years."

He sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes in irritation

"He's changed, Draco."

"I know, Harry..."

"He doesn't love me anymore..." He muttered, looking miserable. I bit my lip, unsure of how to answer. I wanted desperately to agree, to tell Harry that it would be okay, that I loved him even if Weasley didn't. But I knew not to. In my younger years, I would've blundered forward, selfishly, but I knew Harry's existence was hanging by a thread, and I wasn't going to be the one to snip it as he hung precariously below.

I sighed and looked back out the window, staring at the street lights, Harry was silent for a moment.

"Draco?" He asked suddenly, I glanced at him and gave my best smile

"Yeah?"

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" He asked, I paused and perked my head

"What do you mean?"

"You've never liked Ron...you never thought he was good enough for me...did you?" He asked, I blinked

"Harry...my opinion doesn't matter if you love him." I stated, he frowned

"Answer my question..."

"Fine...No. I never thought Weasley was good enough for you." I said slowly, Harry looked at me for a while

"He doesn't like me being friends with you..." He mumbled, I scowled

"He's not your warden..."

Harry laughed bitterly

"Tell him that..."

I frowned and pulled him into a hug

"Harry, things will get better. They will." I muttered, he pulled away and looked down

"I've been waiting for it to get better for ages, Draco. I'm sick of waiting. I'm sick of waiting for him to love me again."

"Harry...he loves you." I said, it wasn't a lie...I'm sure Weasley loved Harry in his own way. But I was even more sure that way wasn't the way Harry needed. Harry grunted and burrowed his head in my shoulder

I frowned

"Alright...that's it. Listen, get some sleep. You can use my room. I'll sleep on the couch." I stated, Harry pulled away and stood, starting out of the room. Once he was gone, I sighed and stood, picking up the mugs and placing them in the sink. Staring at the drain, I gave another sigh. I straightened up and turned around. Harry stood in the doorway, watching me. His eyes were on mine and he gave me a small smile

"You really care for me...don't you Draco?"

I frowned at him

"What kind of question is that Harry? Of course I do...you're my friend." I stated, he shook his head and started forward

"No...that's not what I mean..." He muttered, he stopped in front of me and looked up, giving another weak smile

"I mean, the way I care for Ron..." He stated, I swallowed hard and looked down, looked anywhere, just to escape those green eyes, he tipped my head back and looked at me. "Draco, do you love me?"

I bit my lip and sighed. Nodding weakly, he looked up at me, his gaze indecipherable "For how long?"

I took a deep breath, and admitted something I had never dreamed of speaking out loud

"Since sixth year..." I muttered, his eyes widened slightly

"But that was before we..."

"Became friends?" I offered, he nodded

"I thought you hated me..." He mumbled, I scowled

"I never hated you. I was just pissed off at you. You'd be amazed how long I can hold a grudge."

Harry stared at me and sighed, looking down

"Say you love me Draco..."

I blinked and tipped his head up, looking into his eyes

"I love you Harry."

He smiled slightly and leaned up, brushing his lips against mine

"Thank you..."

* * *

Alrighty! I hope you enjoyed, please stop by my profile and introduce yourself! I'd love to hear from you.

-Atra


End file.
